


Impossible

by SharonSharpe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharonSharpe/pseuds/SharonSharpe
Summary: Sometimes its easier to talk to strangers.





	Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> This gets really angsty. It's a story that came to me as I listened to music and came across the song Impossible by Shontelle and subsequent acoustic versions.

Ava stared into her now half-empty glass. The ice cubes rattled against the glass as she sat it back down on the counter. The smell of cigarettes and beer filled her nose as she looked around at the dive bar. There were a mix of people here tonight. Couples cuddled into corner booths their heads close together whispering. There was a group she could only assume were work friends at a center table an array of shot glasses on their table to celebrate the weekend.

            “Another one miss?” the bartender said holding out the bottle to her.

Ava nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her ears filled with the sound of the glass filling and the chatter of the patrons in the bar around her. Once the glass was full she mumbled a thank you to the bartender and took a deep swallow. The scotch burned on the way down, but she didn’t wince, the alcohol was finally taking effect and numbing the hurt burning in her chest. She fiddled at the buttons of the white blouse she was wearing, and the key hanging loose around her neck on the silver chain. She sniffed and clenched her jaw keeping the tears from forming again.

            _I can’t do this. I won’t._

Sara’s voice echoed in her mind and she finished her drink just as the clatter of applause erupted behind her. Seconds later the microphone onstage screeched and she turned to watch the announcer step up to the edge of the stage.

            “That was Mystic Waters with their original song Love me in the Rain. Let’s give them another round of applause everyone,” the announcer cheered as the crowd whooped for the band again.

Ava reached over and perched the wide brim hat onto her head and drained the glass of scotch.

            “Now coming to the stage is a newcomer to amateur night. Let’s give a warm Sinkhole welcome to Ava Sharpe,” the announcer extended a hand to her as she walked up to the stage.

Ava plucked her guitar from the edge of the stage where she had placed it earlier and gave a curt nod to the man before taking a seat at the stool in the middle of the stage. She reached down and adjusted the mic to her height and strummed tentatively at her guitar. Her fingers were shaking slightly but she took a breath and raised her head to look into the crowd. The sea of unfamiliar faces was daunting but welcome. They were strangers. They didn’t know her…they didn’t know Sara. She could finally let out how she had been feeling since that night on the Waverider.

            “Um…hello everyone. My name is Ava. The song I’m going to play for you tonight is an original. I wrote it pretty recently after a…a really tough moment in my life. So…I hope you enjoy it.”

Ava took another deep breath and began strumming the guitar. She let her mind wander back to the memories and began to sing.

            “I remember years ago. Someone told me I should take. Caution when it comes to love, I did. And you were strong and I was not. My illusion, my mistake. I was careless, I forgot, I did.”

_Sara smiled up at her and used one hand to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She slid closer to Ava in the bed as Ava wrapped her arm around her letting the stress of the day melt from her shoulders. An involuntary sigh pulled from her lips. Ava was falling in love._

“And now when all is done, there is nothing to say. You have gone and so effortlessly. You have won, you can go ahead tell them. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the rooftops. Write it on the skyline. All we had is gone now”

_Sara cupped her head in both hands._

_“I’m not going to do this. I won't.”_

“Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible.”

Ava swallowed hard as she began the next set of lyrics. She met the eyes of the work group from earlier who had stopped talking to watch her carefully.

“Falling out of love is hard. Falling for betrayal is worse. Broken trust and broken hearts. I know, I know. And thinking all you need is there. Building faith on love and words. Empty promises will wear. I know. I know and now.”

_Ava wrapped Sara into her arms as she prepared to leave for work. Sara reached up to straighten Ava’s collar and kissed her gently on the lips. Ava smiled into the kiss and breathed in the scent that was uniquely Sara._

_“I want more mornings like this,” Sara hummed as she leaned her forehead against Ava’s._

_“Captain the Legends are expecting you on the bridge,” Gideon’s voice cut through their moment._

_“See you later Aves,” Sara smiled as she walked away and Ava opened a portal to the Bureau._

“When all is done, there is nothing to say, and if you're done with embarrassing me on your own you can go ahead tell them. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the rooftops. Write it on the skyline. All we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be impossible. Impossible. Impossible. Impossible”

Ava closed her eyes as she felt the tears welling up in them again. She poured her heart into the song. All the hurt from Sara breaking up with her. The anger at herself for leaving instead of staying to fight for what they had. The disgust in the pit of her stomach for the way her body craved Sara’s touch.

“I remember years ago. Someone told me I should take. Caution when it comes to love. I did.”

She hadn’t been cautious. She had fell head over heels for Sara quickly. The faint line of freckles along her cheeks and down her neck. The way her face only scrunched when she tried to wink. The dimple in her chin. The way she blushed whenever Ava complimented her as if she didn’t know how gorgeous she was. The way her hand slid so easily into Ava’s, their fingers interlocking like puzzle pieces finding each other.

“Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the rooftops. Write it on the skyline. All we had is gone now. Tell them I was happy, and my heart is broken. Oh, what I hoped would be impossible. Impossible.”

Ava continued to sing and strum the guitar pouring every bit of soul into the music. Her voice cracking slightly as the tears began to flow. She thought of the morning cups of coffee she shared with Sara. The nights binge watching shows on Netflix. Falling asleep in Sara’s lap on the couch as Sara stroked her hands through her hair. The feel of Sara tugging her closer to her in her sleep even though Sara was too small to be the big spoon. As she finished the song slowly her mind thought back to one moment in particular.

            _Sara slid into bed next to her easily tucking into her side like she was meant to be there. Ava shifted and awoke from the restless nap she had been taking while waiting for Sara to come back from her mission. When she was fully awake she turned slightly to stroke Sara’s mission-swept hair from her face. She pressed a gentle kiss to the woman’s cheek and indulged in the smile that she could feel spread across Sara’s face._

_“Sara I…” Ava was mid-sentence when her courier went off._

_She groaned and looked down at the urgent alert as she reluctantly disengaged herself from Sara._

_“See you later Sharpe.”_

_“You can count on it Lance,” Ava kissed her again._

“Impossible,” Ava sang as she let the last few chords die away.

The crowd in front of her erupted in applause and she stood brushing past the announcer and racing down the stage and out the door before the applause died down. She raced to the alley next to the bar and portaled home. When she got there, she sat the guitar on her coffee table and sank down onto the couch. She curled into a ball and brought the red throw pillow up to her chest. She buried her nose into the pillow and sobbed the phantom smell of the woman she loved still clinging to the fabric.

 


End file.
